Mutation Z
Mutation Z is the first Zombie's Map in the new storyline created by Treyarch. It takes place in a Zoo, located in The United States of America, but the actual location is unknown. It features new zombie types, which are mutations of the Zoo's wildlife, and wild animals. The map features four new characters, Perks, and an Easter Egg, which has to do with Dr. Maxis and Dr. Richtofens rivaliries. Characters Chester Brown Chester Brown is a rather uneducated man, and is a stereotypical redneck. His hair is dark red, he has heaps of body hair, and according to the other characters, has a bad body odor. He favours shotguns, and dislikes the Wonder Weapons and futuristic weapons, claiming they're too nerdy and geeky. He wears a raggy tank top, and faded jeans, and brown, worn out sandals, along with an unusuable SPAS 12 on his back. Julia "Jules" Milton Jules is a pretty teenager, who recently turned 18, as referenced in her quotes. She's girly, sweet, and comes from a rich family. Despite being an airhead, she's knowledgeable in guns, and favours Snipers, and dislikes the loud sounds of LMG's and Shotguns. She is scared of obtaining a Wonder Weapon, because high tech stuff is for ugly nerds. She has blonde hair in a ponytail, and her highschool cheerleading outfit, blood stained. Frank Harrison Frank is a midddle aged man, who is smart, strong, and seems to have known about the zombies for a long time. He is despised by the others, but only shows hatred torwards Chester. He states that all this is top secret, and he knows everything about the situation, and talks about it frequently, annoying everyone. He had short, dark blonde hair, a clefted chin, tiny moustache, and wears a sweater, and shorts. Cole Cole is a man who use to work for the FBI, and rescued these three from the zombie outbreak. He likes to be called Cole, and his real name is unknown. He is rougly 30 years old, and praises Jules, referencing that he knows a lot about her. No one knows who he is, and he has black hair, and wears a black suit, and a tie. New Zombies Zion Every ten rounds, a powerful Zombie appears, which seems to be a zombiefied Lion. It has medium health, and one hit without Juggernog can down a player. When he is killed, he drops a Random Perk. RodentZ After round 15, every round will be a mix of normal zombies, and these mutated rats. They will steal your Power-Ups, and will occasionally try to attack you. They have extremely low health, and if they hit you, you lose five hundred points. Easter Egg The Easter Egg shows rivalry between Maxis and Richtofen yet again, and the player must decide who's side to take. Everyone can communicate with Maxis, as he talks to them through electronics, but only Jules can hear Richtofen, as she thinks it's her daddy. Locations Spawn The players spawn at the entrance of the Zoo, where the gate and reception desk is crush by fallen concrete pillars, and blocks the entrance. Cracks in the ground reveal lava, and Quick Revive is located right next to a stack of cages. Around the spawn are several enclosures, with dead animals, and zombies breaking through barriers. The M14 and Olympia are also avaliable here. Stairs The Stairs can be found in the spawn room, as one of the two optional ways to traverse the map. The stairs leads up the a building, which holds the Remington 870 MCS and the MP5 for purchase. One of the pillars holding up the building has collapsed, which leaves part of the building collapsed, and if the player falls down there, they will die, unless they have Juggernog. If the door in the building is opened, it will take them to a monorail. Monorail The Monorail is a form of transport, which will take them almost around the map along the edges. There are destroyed parts where the player can fall out off, and possibly die, and zombies will also try to climb into it. Lava Pit If the player falls down the collapsed pit, they will die, unless they land on the pillar. In the centre of the pit is the Pack-A-Punch, which is on the ground. After Pack-A-Punching, the players should quickly walk up the pillar, and jump back into the spawn, to prevent being swarmed and killed. Centre If the player opens the other debris in the spawn, they will be lead to a large water fountain, surrounded by a path, chairs, and guns, and other rooms that they can open. By the fountain, the PDW-57 is available for purchase, and a crafting people is also near this area. Laboratory Opening this door at the centre, leads the player to a small hallway, a room, and two doors to buy. In this room, the player must find the card to insert into the machine, which activates the power. Also in this room is Double Tap. Left Door If in the laboratory, the player opens the left door, they will be led to a bear enclosure, where zombies will jump down from the top. At the end of the room is Juggernog, and a part for the Wonder Weapon is somewhere in the area. In the middle stands a large pit of lava. Also, the card for the power can also spawn in this room. Right door If in the laboratory, the player opens the right door, they will be lead to Melee Mocha, and a part for the Wonder Weapon, Nav Card Table and the card for the power switch can spawn here. A trap and sinkhole are also present in this room. Weapons Off Wall *M14 *Olympia *MP5 *Remington 870 MCS *PDW 57 *SVU-AS *AN-94 *B23R *Executioner *Galvaknuckles *Bowie Knife *Animal Trap Mystery Box *Ray Gun *LSAT *HAMR *QBB LSW *Peacekeeper *Chipcom CQB *RPG *War Machine *KSG *S12 *M1216 *SCAR-H *FAL OSW *M8A1 *KAP40 *Explosive Tipped Crossbow *Ballistic Knives Buildables *Flareforce - The Flareforce is the third buildable Wonder Weapon in Zombies, and is a powerful gun. It shoots flame balls, and the zombies burn when they stand on it's fire on the ground. It's effective for wiping out hoardes, but it's only downside is it's low ammount of ammunition, with only three rounds, with 5 bullets. Like the Sliquifier, when the player loses it, it goes into the Mystery Box. However, if it is Pack-A-Punched, then the player loses it, when they get it out of the Mystery Box, it will already be Pack-A-Punched. It's Pack-A-Punched name cfhanges to Flaming Fury, and the flame it shoots out covers a bigger area, and has five rounds, with five bullets. Perks Returning Perks *Juggernog *Double Tap *Quick Revive *Speed Cola *Mule Kick *Tombstone Soda New Perks *Melee Mocha - Melee Mocha is a new Perk, and the machine looks similar to a coffee making machine. According to the characters, it tastes like coffee, and it increases your knifing speed, and the damage. *Slug Softdrink - Slug Softdrink is a new perk, and the machine is a run down, dilapidates looking thing, similar to Deadshot Daquiri's. It increases the bullet power, and allows the players to shoot zombies through walls.